The present disclosure relates to a printer that is provided with a peeling mechanism that peels a printed label off of a release paper.
A printer is known that is able to switch between two different operating modes of normal printing and peel-off printing. Normal printing is an operating mode in which a printed label is discharged in a state in which it is affixed to a release paper. Peel-off printing is an operating mode in which the printed label is discharged in a state in which it has been peeled off of the release paper. A label printer that is a printer that is able to switch between normal printing and peel-off printing is provided with a peeling unit that includes a pinch roller and a torsion spring. The peeling unit is able to move such that the pinch roller is separated from a platen roller during normal printing and is in contact with the platen roller during peel-off printing. During peel-off printing, the pinch roller is pressed against the platen roller by the energizing force of the torsion spring. The platen roller and the pinch roller rotate in a state in which the release paper is pinched between the platen roller and the pinch roller, and they bend the release paper such that the side of the release paper to which the label is not affixed faces each other. By bending the release paper, the peeling unit peels the printed label off of the release paper. Note that in order for the printed label to be peeled off of the release paper properly, it is preferable for the pinch roller to make proper contact with the platen roller.